


Strawberry Salad

by dcupsofjustice



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff and Humor, Implied Relationships, Rare Pairings, Silly, Teasing, probably i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcupsofjustice/pseuds/dcupsofjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the mew mew characters give lettuce shit until finally ichigo goddamn asks her out ✌ ✌ ✌</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Salad

**Author's Note:**

> this literally came so out of left field im still confused???? cos i didnt even know this was a ship until i was like 'i wanna Write what should it be about' and my brain fcukign brought up lettuce/ichigo so????? here it is i guess lol
> 
> also keep in mind while i do draw it i havent fuckin read the mew mews since middle school. im about to be 21. sooo consider this a lite-AU :3c

It all started with a comment made by Pudding. 

She offhandedly mentioned it to Mint, who gushed it to Zakuro,who ‘accidentally’ slipped it to Ryou... who blabbed to literally anyone who would listen, while Keiichiro just sighed, put upon. So by the end of the impromptu telephone game, everyone in the cafe (plus the regulars) knew about Lettuce’s crush on Ichigo. 

Well, except Ichigo. 

They all thought it was cute, really. I mean, what about Lettuce WASN'T cute? 

Nothing, that's what.

But cute or not, they WERE a bunch of fourteen year olds so they all teased her about it. Lettuce would get flustered and get red like a tomato, Mint would chuckle, Pudding would guffaw and Zakuro would snort and serve the guests or fight the chimeras, depending on where they were.

It was actually amazing how Ichigo HADN'T found out yet...

 

*:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧Mint*:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧

 

The team was fighting a chinchilla-like anima in the park. It was a tough one, and even with all their powers combined it was hard to beat. But beat it they did.

...Eventually. 

They were tired and sweaty when the group finally made their way to the cafe. Ryou made a quip to Ichigo about how she should've been a Sloth instead of an Iriomote cat, and THAT started one of their back-and-forths, with the rest of the group ignoring it to recuperate and cool down from the intense battle.

While they were arguing, Mint sauntered over to Lettuce with a Cheshire grin on her face.

"So when are you going ask Ichigo out, hmm?" she covered her mouth and giggled when Lettuce flailed, spilling the nearest tables tea onto the floor. She didn't care, Ichigo would clean it up later anyway.

"Mint, please! I-I couldn't possibly...Besides, she likes Masaya anyway." Lettuce whispered, having finally gathered her bearings. She sounded sad at the mention of Ichigo's on-and-off boyfriend.

Mint crossed her arms in a huff, she was not pleased at this response."Like that boring boy could compare to you! You're cute, I'm sure she will go out with you when she realizes that the whole ‘will they won't they’ thing is soo last year."

Lettuce didn't look convinced. "Whatever you say Mint..."

 

*:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧Pudding*:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧

 

"Ya want me to do it for you?" Pudding asked. She was balancing her feet on a rather large ball, she was ‘supposed’ to be rolling around on it for the customers, (actually she was supposed to be doing waitress-y things, but no one but Ichigo did that boring stuff anyway) but was carefully balanced beside Lettuce to speak to her.

Lettuce sighed, not knowing what it was about. But since it was Pudding it was already giving her a headache.

"Do what Pudding?"

"Ask Ichigo out of course!"

She said it so blase that Lettuce actually choked on her own spit. Coughing, Lettuce let out a raspy, "W-what?"

"I mean, I think she likes Ryou but he's a jerk. He's no good for her!" Her face was full of determination and guts, like she was about to compete in a triathlon... and not about to ask a girl out for her friend (or talking shit about her friends crushes ‘crush’).

Confused, she let out a "What about Masaya?"

"Who's that? Her brother? Well, if he loves her he'd want her to be happy!"

That wasn’t at all the relationship between Ichigo and Masaya (Lettuce hoped, dear GOD), but the overall meaning gave her some hope that Masaya could maybe approve of their relationship. 

If her and Ichigo ever dated, anyway.

 

*:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧Zakuro*:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧

 

Lettuce and Zakuro were alone. Lettuce didn't really spend time with the older girl without Mint gushing over her or Pudding being her boisterous self to break the ice. This might've been their first actual one on one interaction? Lettuce was looking forward to what they would be talking about.

"Why do you like Ichigo?"

Goddammit.

Was everybody gonna ask her this? It seemed like lately everyone was on her case about Ichigo. It made her nervous to be in the spotlight in general, but being so open about her crush? It was practically giving her a heart attack!

But, since they were alone; and Zakuro hadn't actually teased her about it like Mint, or talked at her about it like Pudding, or gossiped about it to anyone who would listen, (Ryou, that jerk!), Lettuce was more comfortable opening up to her about this particular topic.

It helped that it kind of felt like talking to a brick wall, too.

"She's nice to me, and she's so friendly. I guess I just like her personality. Oh! But she's also really cute..." Lettuce couldn't help the blush that dusted her freckled cheeks. (She could practically feel her glasses fogging up from the heat of her face. She hoped she didn't sound like a pervert, that would be awful.)

With Lettuce's mushy speech done; Zakuro nodded, as if deciding something, and gave Lettuce a pat on the back, a thumbs up, and left.

Lettuce honestly didn't know what to make of that.

 

*:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧Ichigo*:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧

 

The cafe was closed, with the team (plus Ryou, Keiichiro and Masaya, who only got invited because of Ichigo) were all seated around the largest table eating sweets and tea (or coffee for Ryou and Zakuro).

"I have an announcement to make!’ Ichigo exclaimed, suddenly breaking the comfortable silence.

They all turned toward her, interested.

"Masaya and I are breaking up." 

"Oh, is it Tuesday already?" Mint quipped, sipping delicately at her cup. Her eyes carried a look of smugness that kinda pissed Ichigo off.

"No! I mean, it is actually. But no, that's not how it is. I mean, we're over, permanently. We both decided we were better as friends, anyway..." she trailed off weakly, embarrassed at the reference to their...complex relationship.

They were all shocked. 

Mint gaped, Zakuro stopped, mid sip, Ryou began choking on his coffee, and Keiichiro kept pouring his tea surprised. (It eventually overflowed, spilling onto the table and eventually the floor. But, eh, Ichigo would clean it up later.) Even pudding stopped stuffing the tea cakes in her mouth and looked up. With her mouth hanging open full of food, it was actually a really gross image. 

"Tell them the rest, Ichigo.” Masaya prompted, his bland smile full of love and support.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah! I almost forgot.” she smiled and, with a cute blush, swiveled over to face Lettuce. Her eyes were full of warmth and- oh. There Lettuce went with the blushing.

"Do you want to go to the aquarium with me? Like, as a date?"

"Of-of course!"

The silence was deafening, then...

"FINALLY!” yelled Pudding, excited.

"I’m glad it worked out for you both." Zakuro said, smiling.

"...about time." Mint blushed, pleased.

"Holy shit!" Ryou gaped, dropping his cup onto the floor.

"Congratulations." Keiichiro smiled.

"Oh my!" Masaya said, surprised. Maybe that's why they didn't work out?

They all finished congratulating the new couple and continued the technically-a-tea-party in peace.

Ichigo and Lettuce were just seated a little bit closer.

**Author's Note:**

> the whole will they wont they thing is cos when i read it it seemed like theyd get into weird not-fights??? ? like they were on a date at some place right? an anima came out, she left to fight it and he got pissed lol so here they just. kinda do the same thing but like.... dump each other instead of say weird possesive creepy shit


End file.
